1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device and, particularly, to a printing device with a recycling pan.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a continuous inkjet printing device prints work pieces in order, the ink jet may spray ink outside of the area of work pieces at an interval between two adjacent work pieces, the sprayed ink also contaminates a supporting member supporting the work pieces, and also resulting in a waste of ink.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.